A Ripple In Time
by BrittbeeLynn
Summary: Usagi has left Japan and the Sailor Senshi to a world of magic at Hogwarts. Can Harry and his friends show Usagi what true friendship is? Does Hogwarts spell the end of her old destiny? SM/HP Read and Review...Tell me who you want Usagi to be with!!
1. A Change in Scenery

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter and am not making any profit off this story. I'm just messing around with a few characters ^_^   
Summary: Usagi has left Japan and the Sailor Senshi to a world of magic at Hogwarts. Can Harry and his friends show Usagi what true friendship is? Does Hogwarts spell the end of her troubled life?   
Rating: PG   
Setting: The beginning is in Japan, and then London, but most of the story will be at Hogwarts. Usagi is sixteen. Harry and his crew will be in their sixth year.   
AN: Hello everyone… Just some important notes for the beginning of my story. First of all, this story occurs when Rini first comes to Usagi's time and Darien breaks up with her. However, I'm getting rid of Diamond and his minions and creating my own bad guys. Second, I kind of mix the Japanese names and the English dubs up…I just choose the names that I want to use ^_^ Also, I'm not British, so if I sound kind of…how should I put this…dumb…when it comes to British words and places in London, please excuse me. Hm…you guys can vote for who Usagi will be with and I'll take it into consideration. She will be hooking up with someone at Hogwarts; eventually I plan to have lots of romance!! Oh, yeah! I'm sorry to all my faithful reviewers of In His Steps, but I just had to get this idea out and write it. It was begging me to write it down. I do plan on continuing that story as soon as I figure out what to do next…I've kind of stumbled on some killer writer's block when it comes to that story. Anyway, I'll leave you poor people alone and let you get to the story now.   


A Ripple in Time   
By: Allie   
Chapter 1: A Change in Scenery

  
A beautiful young girl sat, thinking of her life and the mess it had become. She had long silvery blonde hair, tied loosely in a braid. Her eyes were a beautiful blue, however, had anyone known her, they would have known that her eyes usually sparkled with silvery flecks. However, they had not sparkled in a long time.   
Her life, her home, her world. She was leaving it all behind and going into the unknown. But this was something she had to do; her life depended on it. As the plane took off, she looked out the window, onto her homeland. This was the last time she would see it for many years to come. Slowly, the girl drifted off to sleep, allowing her head to rest on the pillow she had acquired from the flight attendant.   
  
  
  
Usagi had left the Sailor Senshi. She was sick of being berated, constantly, over things that were not important. Her life was a mess. Darien had stopped seeing her and would not explain why, Rini had come into her life and pretty much taken over, and if that wasn't enough, her best friends would not tolerate anything less than perfect in their leader. Every flaw she had was multiplied by a thousand, blown way out of proportion, and when she had finally had enough, she quit.   
  
  
  
It took several years of this criticizing before Usagi actually took a look at herself. She had improved a great deal over the years. She was now in the top ten percent of her class, her powers had augmented above all the other senshi, and she was on time if it was at all possible for her to do so. But that wasn't enough for her "friends". They wanted perfection. Unfortunately, no one in the world is perfect, not even the super hero, Sailor Moon, not even Princess Serenity, and certainly not Usagi Tsukino.   
  
  
  
After this realization and the subsequent renouncing of her title as Sailor Moon, her life was wonderful. Usagi was able to return to her happy-go- lucky, cheerful, no-bags-under-her-eyes, self, only improved. And her life had been great, for about a month.   
  
  
  
A month after the "Disappearance of Sailor Moon" as the newspaper had stated, following several battles without her, Usagi began to be hunted. Someone was after her and was making her life miserable. At first, Usagi had been able to blame it on bad luck, but as the "bad luck" began to occur more frequently and the situations became more life-threatening, she began to look for the source of her troubles.   
~*~*~   
  
  
  
The Sailor Senshi had been fine without Usagi's help for a while. After all, there was no threat from the Negaverse and everything seemed to be at peace, for now. They had just seen her quitting as a way to get away from the company of such a crybaby. However, as luck would have it, a new enemy was not long in arriving. The new enemy was very strong and after every encounter, the Sailor Senshi became less and less sure that they would be able to defeat them without the help of Sailor Moon. Minako had suggested that they go and ask for her to come back and help them, however, no one was desperate enough to lower their pride and ask. And so, they fought each battle, wondering which would be their last.   
~*~*~   
Usagi had found one of her would-be assassins one night as she walked home from the mall, where she was now working to save money for college. She was being careful and honing her senses on her surroundings when she heard the pop of a twig next to her. She was not usually so jumpy, but after the last accident, she needed to be careful. She might not survive another encounter otherwise. Usagi crouched down and looked over into the shadowy park to her left. She saw nothing, but she had learned that there were better senses than sight to use in the night. She felt the presence of something, something evil. A chill ran down her spine as she looked. Trusting her feelings, since she could not see, no matter how hard she squinted, Usagi leapt up and darted towards the evil presence.   
Usagi tackled the creature and pinned it down. She quickly grabbed its arms and pinned them down. Since the creature was not very big, she was able to pull it into the yellow light of the streetlights. There she saw the most pitiful creature. It radiated negative energy, but it looked so innocent. The creature was unlike any she had ever seen before. It was green and had enormous brown eyes. The creature had pointy ears and she imagined it had very sharp teeth.   
Usagi was surprised when it spoke, "Please, no hurt Bobee. Bobee is good elf, I no mean to hurt Miss Usagi!" the creature pleaded in a high-pitched, squeaky voice.   
  
  
  
"What do you mean, you weren't trying to hurt me! I was almost killed yesterday!" she all but shrieked at the elf.   
"Bobee no want to hurt Miss Usagi, but mean people make me!" the elf reasoned with her.   
"Who are these mean people?" she asked, curious.   
"Bobee can't say, Bobee can't say!" the elf repeated several times.   
"Well, if Bobee can't say, Bobee will have to suffer the consequences," Usagi said harshly.   
"Nooo," wailed the little elf. The elf's little green body was wracked with sobs. It was obviously terrified of the girl.   
"Oh, shut up. I'm not going to hurt you," she stated, exasperated with the elf. Who knew such a creature could be so loud. She was afraid it was going to wake up the entire neighborhood.   
  
  
  
"Bobee gots to go. Bobee can't stay!" the elf was suddenly frantic, "Bobee's master is calling her. Bobee has to go!"   
"Wait! I'm not through with you," Usagi replied angrily.   
"Go to Hogwarts. Go see the good wizards. You be safe there!" the elf said and with that, she popped out of thin air.   
After that strange occurrence, Usagi had been more careful with what she did. She didn't believe the little elf was evil, although there was an evil aura surrounding her. Her senses told her that this was the residue from being in the presence of something evil. Something so evil that anything that went near it obtained an evil stench as well.   
Weeks turned into months and the attacks only worsened. Someone wanted her dead, and someone wasn't going to just give up anytime soon. So, Usagi had made the decision to leave Japan. She had researched and hacked through several computers. After a while, she finally came up with a very small amount of information about Hogwarts. It was an ancient wizarding school, with an unknown location. All that was known about it was that a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore was the head of the school and children from around the country got to this school using a train in London.   
Usagi had decided to go to London. She was now sixteen and had just completed the eleventh grade. She was determined to find this Hogwarts and find a way to stop the attacks on herself.   
  
  
  
Somehow, Usagi had managed to convince her parents to allow her to spend her senior year in London with her great aunt. She was going to live there until she graduated and then go to college. Her parents had somehow sensed that their daughter's life was not going well and that she needed a change in scenery. Perhaps that was why they had permitted her to go. Whatever the reason, she was on her way to London.   
Usagi stepped off the plane and vowed never to fly again, unless it was absolutely necessary. Her ears hummed and she could hardly hear anything. Since her great aunt was getting along in years, Usagi was supposed to take a cab to her home.   
As quickly as possible, Usagi found her luggage in the baggage claim and walked outside the airport. She hailed a cab and climbed in.   
"Please take me to," Usagi looked down at the address her mother had written to her and finished in broken English, "Eight Privet Drive."   
>  
AN: I'm sorry if I've misspelled something, but I don't have the books with me and I'm too lazy to go upstairs and get them. If I've misspelled something, just leave it in your review and I'll make sure to correct it!! Thanks for reading and now it's time to review!! Think of it this way, you don't have to buy my story since that would be illegal because I don't own it, but you can pay me back for writing it…if you liked it…by reviewing ^_~ Well, anyway, remember to put who you want Usagi to be with and what you think. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter and am not making any profit off this story. I'm just messing around with a few characters ^_^  
  
Summary: Usagi has left Japan and the Sailor Senshi to a world of magic at Hogwarts. Can Harry and his friends show Usagi what true friendship is? Does Hogwarts spell the end of her troubled life?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Setting: The beginning is in Japan, and then London, but most of the story will be at Hogwarts. Usagi is sixteen. Harry and his crew will be in their sixth year.  
  
Dini: Usa isn't really a witch, but she does have magic and that's what will get her into Hogwarts.  
  
InvisibleRain: The rest is coming :P Just wait and I'll write it!!  
  
Nikki: Thank you for the compliment, but it looks like more people want Draco than Harry.  
  
Usagi Asia Maxwell: That doesn't mean she's related to Harry.she just lives in the same neighborhood. Harry lives in 4 Pivit Drive and she lives in 8 Pivit Drive. Anyway, it does look like Draco will get Usa if more people don't review for Harry!!  
  
Skye: Thanks for the compliment and I'll try to get more out ASAP!!  
  
star0704: I don't know which I want her to be with, I'll write whatever more people want, but unless more people like you review, Draco will end up with Usa.I'll have to write another HP/SM crossover with whoever doesn't get her in this fic ^_^  
  
Miz: Keep reading and reviewing and you'll see how it turns out ^_^ There will be romance and action!!  
  
Sailor Bree: Thank you, that means a lot to me!!  
  
Jchild: Thanks! I'm sure there will be some, but be sure to correct me if there are!!  
  
Chibichelle: Well, it looks like that's what's going to happen ^_~ I like those kind of fics too!  
  
MoonGoddess1009: She's just down the road.  
  
The Future Queen: Get some more people to review for Harry and I'll do that!!  
  
Spongebob: Thanks!!  
  
tenshi-chan: Thanks for checking and I'll try to get more out ASAP!!  
  
lenna silverstar: Thanks, and I know what you mean, but there comes a breaking point for everyone, when they can't take anymore and in my story she reached it.plus I needed to get her away from Japan, so it just worked out that way.  
  
wolf princess: Thanks so much! That's really nice of you to say.  
  
Melanie: I'm sorry, but each review gets one vote.tell your friends to review ^_~ But it looks like it is going to be Draco/Usa anyway.  
  
Midnight Flame: I did think about making her the Aunt, but she's not nice in the story, so I'm just going to make a new character to be her aunt.  
  
*****: Thanks for the compliment and I'll try to keep it up!!  
  
Alison Alexander: I think that's what's going to happen ^_^  
  
starfury3000: Thanks, that's really sweet of you to say!!  
  
SachiNyoko: Thanks for your review! I don't think I'm going to put Dudley in here.sorry!! It was a good idea though ^_~ I have bought the DVD!! I was so excited about it. Me and my friends had a Harry Potter Bash and watched it together. It was a lot of fun!!  
  
§SachiNyoko§ 'Nothing good ever comes from staying with normal people.' Faith: Wow, that was a long name!! Good thing for copy and paste! Anyway, thanks for the compliment! It means a lot to me.Anywayz, Draco probably will be with Usa, so don't worry!! I'll write more ASAP.I had to leave a little cliffie, though, or everyone would get bored and not read more!!  
  
Moon: Usa/Black? That's a new one!! I don't think she's old enough, though.sorry!!  
  
Moon Kitty: Get more people to review for Harry/Usa and maybe it'll happen!!  
  
Faith: I do plan to tell what happens to the Senshi and include them a little, but they're going to play a minor role in the story.sorry! Thanks for the compliment though!  
  
AN: Wow!! That was a lot of reviews to answer. I hope I got everybody! Aren't you proud of me? I got this out in record time, LoL. Anywayz, I am so happy with the reviews I got!! They were so sweet, so thank you for leaving them! Right now, Draco is leading in the vote of whom Usa will be with. The vote is still open, however for this chapter and maybe even the next chapter, so all of you Harry/Usagi lovers better vote ^_^ Anyway, I don't have much else to say, so happy reading!!  
  
A Ripple in Time  
  
By: Allie  
Chapter 2: Diagon Alley  
  
Usagi paid the cab driver and walked up to the door to the house. The only way you could tell it apart from the house next door was the number of the front. Every house was exactly alike, including color, size, and design. Usagi wondered why anyone would ever want to live in such a neighborhood. It would be so easy to play a prank on the people living here, she thought, I could just change the numbers on the houses and no one would be able to find their house!  
  
Usagi rang the doorbell once and waited. She waited for about two minutes until she rang the doorbell a second time. This time she waited about one minute before the door opened to reveal an old woman, dressed in a frumpy gray dress with glasses. She was taller than Usagi, but that was expected since she was so short. She had thick gray hair, pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck. The woman wasn't severe-looking, but she did look strict. She understood what had taken so long for her to get to the door, now. The woman had an awful limp that would definitely make her walking very slow.  
  
"Hi, I'm Usagi," she said, hoping the woman would say something.  
  
"Hello, Usagi. I'm glad you made it safely," the woman replied, kindly, "Please, do come in."  
  
Usagi smiled and said, "Please excuse my English, it is not good yet."  
  
"I'm sure you'll get better in time," the woman replied, obviously pleased with the young girl's manners.  
  
Usagi walked in the room with her luggage and closed the door behind her. She looked around at the room. Inside, the house was quite nice and she guessed that the other houses were not the same on the inside as they were on the outside.  
  
"Have a seat, dear, and tell me all about my favorite niece and her family," the woman requested kindly. Usagi told her all about her family and their life in Japan. She told about their jobs and how her and Shingo were doing in school. She told about their friends and about everything she could think to tell, omitting information about Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Well, dear, thank you for telling me all about yourself and your family, but I sense you're tired now. I'll have to tell you about myself after you rest a bit. Follow me and I'll show you to your room," her aunt said.  
  
Usagi quickly unpacked her bags into the chest and put her toiletries into her bathroom. She was excited about having her own bathroom. She had never had one growing up, and sharing one with her little brother was a pain in the neck! As soon as her head touched her pillow, she was sound asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Usagi awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. (AN: If they don't have this food in England, sorry!! I'm not from there and have no idea what they would eat. But bacon and eggs are a pretty popular meal for breakfast, aren't they?) She quickly pulled on her pink bathrobe and walked downstairs to the kitchen. There her aunt was, cooking up a storm.  
  
"Good morning, Usa! I was just about to wake you. It's been so long since I've had any company to share breakfast with," the old woman said. Usagi felt glad she had come; her aunt was definitely lonely in this big house, all to herself.  
  
"Wow," Usagi said, "This looks great!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
After breakfast, her aunt said that she needed a nap. She excused herself, saying she wasn't as springy as she once was. She had also told her that she could go wherever she wanted, but to be careful.  
  
Usagi went into London and some of the shopping centers there. There was so much to do and see, but she had to remember her mission. Usagi wondered around for a while, looking for anyone that looked out of place. It took a while, but she eventually found a man wearing bell-bottoms, an Afro wig, and a tie-dyed shirt.  
  
Usagi walked up to the man and asked, "I'm going to Hogwarts this year and was wondering if you could show me." She figured that if she said Hogwarts, the man would automatically think she was a witch and help her out.  
  
Hogwarts turned out to be the magic word when the man interrupted her, "How did you know I'm not a muggle?"  
  
She made a mental note to store the word muggle in her 'wizard words' memory bank. "Those clothes went out of style a long time ago," she replied, trying not to laugh.  
  
The man looked disappointed, but said, "Sure, I'll help you. Follow me."  
  
He took her through an old shop that she wouldn't have noticed unless someone had pointed it out to her. At the back of the shop, there was a door, which he led her through. The man came up to a brick wall and tapped them. The door melted away to reveal another huge street of shops.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley," the man said proudly.  
  
"Thank you, so much!" Usagi said happily.  
  
She walked into the place and looked around, in awe. The place was amazing, with people walking around in robes of every color you could possibly think of. She couldn't stop looking around!  
  
Usagi looked around and found the store she needed to go in first. She needed a wand if she were ever going to come here again. She walked into the shop called "Ollivander's Wands" and looked around. There were tons of little boxes, just the size and shape of a wand, stacked to the ceiling everywhere. Just then, an old wizard with a big nose and glasses walked up to the front desk.  
  
"May I help you, young lady?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I am looking for a wand," she replied.  
  
"Yes, well let me help you," he replied. The man looked at her, seeming to assess her, and walked to the wall. He picked up two boxes and walked to her. Taking the wand out of the first box, he stated, "Twenty inches, very flexible, good for charms. Give it a wave or two."  
  
Usagi took the wand and waved it around, feeling quite self-conscious. Nothing happened, whatsoever. The man looked at her and took out another wand.  
  
"Sixteen inches, not as flexible, but good for transfiguration, with a parrot animagi's feather in the core," he told her. Again, she waved the wand. Surprisingly, a few of the boxes in the corner shook and seemed to move a bit, but other than that, nothing happened. After that, the little old man didn't describe the wands as he gave them to her. He just kept coming up with more wands.  
  
"I always find a match. There hasn't been a witch or wizard in the history of this shop who I haven't been able to find a wand that fits," he stated, unrelenting. And so it continued, boxes piling up higher and higher.  
  
"Ah, ha! I know," the little man said. He walked over to the back of the shop, where Usagi couldn't see him and pulled out a small, yet elegant box. He took the want out and she gasped.  
  
The wand had a beautifully carved, mahogany handle with a golden crescent moon at the top. The actual wand was what caught her attention, however. The wand was made out of a clear, crystal-like substance. He handed the wand to her carefully.  
  
"No one has ever been able to make this wand work, whatsoever. Most wizards or witches will be able to make any wand work a little, but no one could make this one work. The strangest thing is that it doesn't have a core. I don't know where it came from either. One day I saw it in the back of my shop, just laying there," the man looked up at her, "Go on and try it."  
  
Usagi waved it and felt a warm feeling come over her. She smiled and waved it again. The elegant box that had contained the wand for so long came floating at her. She picked it up and looked in it. There was a special cloth that she guessed was for cleaning the beautiful wand. She then looked up at Ollivander. He was looking at her, quite amazed.  
  
"Well, I always told you I'd find a match," he said, smiling at her.  
  
Usagi reached for her purse and was about to take out some money, when he said, "I didn't make that wand. I don't know where it came from either. You have it, for free."  
  
Usagi nodded and thanked the man. She placed the box into one of her shopping bags and walked out of the shop, still marveling at her new wand. She quickly looked around, to make sure no one was looking, and reached into her subspace pocket. She took out her broach and made sure her crystal was still there. This wand looked as if it was made of the same substance her crystal was made of. Since her crystal was still there, she walked down the street of Diagon Alley. Usagi saw a shop, full of owls. She looked up and saw a sign labeled, The Owl Post. She figured she had a wand and now all she needed to do was to actually get into Hogwarts.  
  
Usagi looked around and realized that wizards used owls to carry her post. She had thought the name was just being silly, but soon noticed owls flying in and out of different landing places with letters or parcels in their beaks. She walked up to the lady at the front desk and asked for an owl to send a letter to Hogwarts for her.  
  
"That'll be ten sickles," the woman said.  
  
"What are sickles?" Usagi asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"New here? Go to Gringots, across the street and trade in your muggle money for Wizard money," the woman said, obviously annoyed.  
  
Usagi went into the huge building labeled Gringots, and almost fainted on the spot. There were short, ugly creatures with lots of warts and other ugly features, all over the building. Swallowing hard, she walked up to one and placed her money on the counter.  
  
"I would like to trade this money in for Wizard money, please," she said, pleased that her voice didn't crack from the fear she felt.  
  
The goblin looked at the little girl and then began changing the money. He pulled out a little sack and placed the Wizard money in it, along with a card, telling her what each of the coins were. The goblins had gotten sick of taking the time to tell all of the muggle-born children what the money was called and which was which, that they had created a card telling all about it.  
  
Usagi took her money and walked back to the Owl Post. She went to the lady and handed her ten of the little silver coins. The lady took her money and handed her a piece of parchment and pointed to a small owl in the corner.  
  
"You may use that owl when you are finished writing. Just attach the letter to her foot and tell her who you want the note delivered to," the woman told her.  
  
Usagi scribbled a note and attached it to the bird's foot, telling her to take the letter to Albus Dumbledore.  
  
The note said: Dear Mr. Dumbledore,  
I wish to attend your school. I have dealt with magic for a while now and would like to learn more about it. My name is Usagi Tsukino and I'm from Japan, but I am staying with my great aunt for the summer. Please send me an owl about what I need to do to get into your school, if it is possible.  
Sincerely,  
Usagi  
  
She hoped the note sounded all right, but since she had sent it already, there was no way to change it. Usagi walked out of the Owl Post and began to walk home. She couldn't wait for her response!  
  
AN: I'm sorry if I've misspelled something, but I don't have the books with me and I'm too lazy to go upstairs and get them. If I've misspelled something, just leave it in your review and I'll make sure to correct it!! Thanks for reading.now it's time to review!! Think of it this way, you don't have to buy my story since that would be illegal because I don't own it, but you can pay me back for writing it.if you liked it.by reviewing ^_~ Well, anywayz remember to put who you want Usagi to be with and what you think. If I get a response like I did for the last chapter, I'll definitely get to this story a lot quicker because I write the next chapter for the story I get the most reviews from ^_~ 


	3. Preparation

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter and am not making any profit off this story. I'm just messing around with a few characters ^_^  
  
Summary: Usagi has left Japan and the Sailor Senshi to a world of magic at Hogwarts. Can Harry and his friends show Usagi what true friendship is? Does Hogwarts spell the end of her troubled life?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Setting: The beginning is in Japan, and then London, but most of the story will be at Hogwarts. Usagi is sixteen. Harry and his crew will be in their sixth year.  
  
AN: I'm in awe at how many people have responded to the first two chapters of this story!! You guys are awesome! Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've got several excuses, but you probably don't want to hear them all. In honor of my birthday and the release of the 5th HP book.which was wonderful and you all need to read it.I've written another, longer, chapter. I know it's incredibly late, but please read and review it anyways. I have decided to make this Harry's 6th year instead of the 7th and it will include things written in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, so make sure that you have read that book before you read my story. This chapter doesn't give anything away, but in the future, it will. Thanks for being patient! I just got some inspiration, so you should have another chapter pretty soon! I apologize for spelling/grammatical errors. I wanted to get this out quickly, so I didn't proofread it as I should have.  
  
A Ripple In Time  
  
By: BrittbeeLynn  
  
Chapter 3: Preparation  
  
Usagi walked quietly towards the corner so that she could hail a cab. She was beat from her excursion and wanted nothing more than to take a nice, long soak in the tub. Once she finally caught one's attention, she climbed in and asked him to take her to Eight Pivit Drive. She arrived quickly and paid the driver. Climbing the steps of the front porch, Usagi contemplated her day and all of the new information she had discovered about wizards. They seemed to be very secretive, not wanting any non-wizards to find out about them. She wondered why wizards didn't just live with humans and how many wizards were living. Thinking to herself, she figured that there couldn't be too many wizards in the world or more humans would know about them. However, she had seen many wizards in Diagon Alley and that was definitely not the only place that wizards resided. Usagi decided that she would work hard to find the answers to her questions soon, but now all she wanted was some dinner and a pillow.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Usagi had been living with her aunt for about a week and was bored out of her mind. She had wanted to live a normal life, but this was too normal for her. Her daily routine consisted of waking up, eating breakfast, working on her English with her aunt, watching TV or researching wizards while her aunt was at work, eating lunch alone, and cooking dinner for her aunt before going to bed. There was simply nothing to do in this small, boring place. She had hoped that she would see other kids her age outside, but it seemed that there was no one under the age of thirty that lived in this neighborhood. Usagi had taken walks in hopes of finding someone to talk to, but the few people that she had seen were often rude or pointedly ignored her.  
  
Usagi had hoped that by now she would have heard something from Hogwarts, but nothing had happened. She was wondering how reliable owls were and if her letter had really ever reached the man named Dumbledore. She worried that maybe she didn't have enough or the right kind of magic to be accepted into the school. Or, the thought to herself, I could just be too old to be admitted into the school.  
  
Thinking along these lines, Usagi barely heard a light tapping on her bedroom window. She was supposed to be filling out her Intermediate Guide to English workbook, but her mind had wondered off. Glancing up, she noticed a small black owl outside her window, looking at her with its large brown eyes. It seemed to be trying to communicate with her and if she understood correctly, it was saying, "Stop gawking and open this window, stupid girl!"  
  
Jumping up from her desk, Usagi's chair fell backwards and hit the floor. She bent down quickly, picking the chair up and turning it upright before walking to the window and struggling with the lock to get the window open. Her aunt's house was very old and she figured that this window hadn't been opened in at least ten years. At last, she managed to open the lock and began pushing the window upwards. It squeaked as it rose slowly and with a great deal of effort, Usagi finally managed to open the window enough for the owl to duck into the house.  
  
The small owl hooted and stood very still on Usagi's desk. Looking at the bird, she noticed a small letter attached to its leg. She quickly untied the letter and looked at the address. It stated "Miss Usagi Tsukino, 8 Pivit Drive, Upstairs Bedroom with Pink Curtains". Grinning, Usagi turned the letter over, admiring the deep red seal with a capital h. She broke the seal and opened the letter. Scanning it quickly, her grin grew into a full-fledged smile. She was in. The letter told her that she had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Included was a list of the many supplies that she would need. This letter was clearly a form letter that was probably sent to every new student at Hogwarts, however a third sheet of paper was included which contained the information she was really looking for. It stated that Hogwarts was a magical school comprised of seven different years of students. Most students began in year one at the age of eleven and worked their way up. Since was sixteen, she would definitely not fit in with a bunch of eleven-year-olds. The letter told her that she would be placed in her 6th year along with everyone else her age at first. If she was a fast learner and was able to pull off decent grades, she would stay in her age group. If she had trouble with the classes, she would be put into an age group of her own skill level. The letter explained that the school did not usually allow children over the age of eleven to begin attending, however, since she had such unusual circumstances, they would permit her attendance.  
  
Usagi placed the letter on her desk and sat down. How did they know about my "circumstances"? she thought. Looking at the little clock on her bedroom wall, she realized that if she hurried, she could probably make another trip to Diagon Alley and buy some of her supplies.  
  
She grabbed her wand, Hogwarts letter, and her purse that contained the rest of the wizard money that she had traded in and some more muggle money, just in case she ran out while purchasing her school supplies. Quickly, she hurried down the stairs and found her aunt. She was taking a nap in her downstairs bedroom. "I'm going to go school supplies shopping, Aunt Margaret," she explained quietly.  
  
"Do you need any extra money? Your parents have sent plenty," her aunt offered.  
  
"Actually, I could use a little extra. I have to buy a lot of stuff. I applied to this special school and was just informed that I was accepted. They have quite a list of supplies." Getting up from her bed, Aunt Margaret limped over to her dresser and pulled out her purse. She found an envelope inside and pulled out a great wad of money. Handing it to Usagi, she said, "This money is for your school supplies then. You'll need to tell me how much tuition is and if you need any extra money so I can write to your parents to send it."  
  
"Thank you!" Usagi replied. She wouldn't have to dip into her savings to buy her supplies now. She had gotten a job her sophomore and junior years in high school and had saved up quite a bit of money working part time in the winters and full time during the summers. Taking the money, she walked out of the house and began her journey to Diagon Alley. It was almost 12 o'clock and Usagi's stomach was telling her that it was time for lunch. She had walked to Diagon Alley this time, instead of taking a cab and had just sworn to herself that she would never do it again. It was a long walk, and half of the time she was walking uphill. Just before she reached the place where she would enter Diagon Alley, she stopped by a little cafe and ordered some lunch. After eating, she paid for her meal and walked into the small shop that she knew led to her destination. Walking past several wizards, she went to the back of the shop and found the wall. She hoped that she would be able to remember which stones to tap with her wand.  
  
After trying a few combinations, Usagi was growing frustrated. It seemed that she didn't remember which ones she had to tap to open the wall. She was about to give up out of frustration when a wizard walked up to the wall beside her.  
  
"Are ya 'aving some trouble miss?" he asked in a heavy accent. Usagi nodded and the gigantic wizard proceeded to tap the correct stones that caused the doorway to open up.  
  
"Thank you, sir!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
"The name's 'agrid," he replied, extending his hand to her. She shook his huge hand and thanked him again before walking into Diagon Alley.  
  
Today, the Alley was packed. There were tons of wizard families of all ages, walking down the streets and entering the different shops. There were families that were obviously muggles walking down the streets with children that she guessed had turned out to be witches or wizards. Smiling, she headed over to a shop that obviously sold robes. Glancing at her list, she realized that she needed several black robes. She walked up to the counter where a kindly looking older woman stood.  
  
"What can I help you with, young lady?" she asked.  
  
"I'll be attending Hogwarts this year and need some robes to wear," she replied.  
  
Smiling, the woman snapped to work. She withdrew her wand and pointed at her measuring tape. The measuring tape flew over to Usagi and began taking her measurements. The woman picked up a small notepad and wrote down the measurements that were taken. Once she had gathered all of the necessary figures, the woman told Usagi that it would take about an hour for her to gather the robes and alter them to fit her. Usagi thanked the woman and walked out of the shop to continue looking for her school supplies. On her way out, she bumped into a guy that looked to be about her age.  
  
"Excuse me," she said politely. The brown-headed boy nodded and smiled at her as he continued into the store. As he nodded, she had noticed a lightening shaped line on his forehead. Strange, she thought to herself and continued on.  
  
Next, Usagi found a store that was definitely a bookstore. Since she needed quite a few books, she walked into the store and found it very crowded. A store clerk approached her and asked her what she needed.  
  
"I will be attending Hogwarts this fall and need these books," she told him, handing him the list of books that she needed. The man quickly led her around to the various books that she needed. Every time he found one, he placed it into her arms. Quite soon, she had quite a stack of books. The man handed her the last book on her list and then gave her the list. She didn't have any hands left to take the list and she told him to place it into her purse. He quickly stuffed it into her purse and went off to help some other witch or wizard. Walking carefully, Usagi made her way over to the cash register. This was no time for a klutz attack, but sure enough, a book happened to be right in her path. Her foot hit the book and she stumbled, trying to balance the many thick books that she was carrying, she barely managed to remain standing. Her books, however, were not quite as lucky as they ended up in a heap on the ground. Bending over to pick them up, a redheaded wizard next to her bent down to help her.  
  
"Sorry," he said, "That was my book you tripped over."  
  
"That's ok," she replied smiling. She stood up and the boy helped carry half her books to the front desk. "Thanks!" she told him.  
  
"No problem! Are you going to be at Hogwarts this year," he asked looking over her books.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to be in 6th year! I'm really excited about it."  
  
"I'm in 6th year too. I've never seen you there," he replied confused. He didn't think that you could transfer to Hogwarts like that.  
  
"Well, I asked to be admitted and they told me I could."  
  
"My name's Ron Weasly," he replied smiling.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino. I'm from Japan."  
  
"Wow! That's really cool!"  
  
"Well, I'll be seeing you at school, then, Ron. Thanks for your help!" she told him, carrying her huge bag of books with her towards the door. She waved goodbye again and walked out. Placing her books down beside her, Usagi pulled out her list again. Next she would purchase her potions supplies. She walked into a small shop and quickly made her purchase. The shop was full of caldrons and potions that bubbled and emitted sparks. The place gave her the creeps because there was very little lighting and every once and a while a potion would pop very loudly, causing her to jump.  
  
Quickly exiting the shop, Usagi walked over to a broomstick shop. Wow, she thought. She would love to be able to fly one of these things. She walked over to a broom in the corner and ran her hand down the shiny wooden handle. A salesman walked up to her.  
  
"That's a Starbolt 100. It's good for younger witches and wizards. Come right over her and I'll show you some of the more advanced broomsticks. What position do you play in Quidditch?" he asked amiably.  
  
"Ummm...what's Quidditch?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Oh, you're new here. Going to Hogwarts this year? You look a little older than eleven! Here we are," he said motioning to a display of very impressive brooms.  
  
"I'm sixteen, but I'm going to Hogwarts for my first year," she replied to his ramblings. "Which broom do you recommend?"  
  
"Well, my favorite, as well as anyone's favorite is the Firebolt. It's very expensive, though. You'll probably want to buy something a little less costly."  
  
"Which one is the Firebolt?" she asked curious.  
  
He led her over to the front display where she saw the most amazing and by far the coolest broom in the store. Looking at the price, her eyes widened. That was quite a lot. "Um, I'll just have a look around by myself," she told the clerk who was hovering next to her.  
  
Usagi wanted this broom. It was gorgeous and she could just imagine flying on it. Exiting the store, she went to Gringotts and exchanged her money wizard money. She would buy the rest of her school supplies and then use the left over money, as well as some of her savings, to buy the Firebolt. Looking at her watch, Usagi realized that the robe store would probably have her robes done by now. She picked up her shopping bags and lugged them over to the store. Walking in, she asked the lady if her robes were done.  
  
"Give me about ten more minutes, dear. I've been very busy."  
  
Usagi walked out and looked around. There was a pet store next door that she could browse around in for a few minutes. According to her list, she knew that she would need a pet at Hogwarts and she walked in. Inside the store was quite a mess. There were owls squawking in one corner while rats and toads were in smaller cages across the store. Cats were in one large cage on the other wall of the store. Looking around, a small black owl caught her eye. It was about the size of her hand, much smaller than the other owls, but it was with the full-grown owls. It reminded her of Luna, only much sweeter looking. She walked over to it and stuck her finger in the cage to pet it. The owl hooted and looked at her. Smiling, Usagi walked over to the saleswoman and led her to the owl.  
  
"I'd like this one please," she told her. The woman smiled and picked up the cage. "Right this way, then."  
  
Usagi purchased the owl and some extra treats and food for it. By this time, she could barely carry all the things that she had bought. Deciding that she couldn't go on carrying all of this stuff, she placed everything down and picked up her potions kit and some other smaller items. Opening up her subspace pocket, she shoved it all in and added her text books. It was hard to fit her books into the opening, but once in, there was a plenty of room. Her pocket was designed to hold up to 300 pounds of stuff and still not weigh anything. Carrying her owl cage, Usagi walked into the robes store again and picked up her clothes. She paid for her robes and thanked the woman before walking out and towards the broomstick shop once again. She had everything on her list and was ready to purchase her Firebolt. Looking down at the money she had left from her parents, she was happy to see that she wouldn't have to use too much of her savings. She really hoped that her parents hadn't expected to receive any change from the money they had given her!  
  
The salesman looked up and smiled at her. "Have you figured out which one you want?"  
  
"I'd like the Firebolt," she replied. The man told her what an excellent choice she had made and quickly brought over a broom and wrapped it up for her. Usagi dumped out a ton of galleons and paid for the broom. Her purse felt a lot lighter as she took her broom and headed for the door.  
  
Walking outside was like stepping into a different world. Cars once again filled the streets with electric streetlights and people in jeans and t- shirts walking down the streets. Usagi quickly hailed a taxi and headed home.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was finally time to go to school. Usagi had waited, not so patiently, until the first day at her new school arrived and she was supposed to travel to the train station and board at platform 9 and three quarters. She wondered if the quartered off all of the trains in England. Maybe there was a platform 9 and one forth. Kissing her aunt goodbye, Usagi dragged her trunk into the street where she caught her ride to the train station. She had just barely managed to pile all of her stuff into her trunk, having to carry her owl, Luna's cage by hand. Luckily, her trunk had wheels and she was able to roll it down the sidewalk and into the train station with very little trouble.  
  
At the train station, Usagi noticed that the trains were numbered normally, not in quarters. Crossing her fingers, she hoped that she had come to the correct train station and that her platform would be there. She passed by a large sign labeled "Platform 9" and kept walking. The next sign was labeled "Platform 10". Her heart sunk as she realized that there was no platform 9 and three quarters. Lugging her trunk back towards platform 9, Usagi noticed the redheaded boy that she had spoken to in the bookstore in Diagon Alley. He walking towards a large, solid brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. He must have lost it, she thought when she saw him begin running towards the wall. Gaping at him, she closed her eyes just as he was about to knock himself out.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and looked in Ron's direction, expecting to see him lying on the floor with his trunk and it's contents scattered on the floor. When she didn't see anything at all, she began to wonder if there was some type of magic that had taken him to the correct platform. Maybe you had to tap certain stones like you did to get into Diagon Alley. Usagi pulled her trunk over to the wall and touched the wall. Her finger went through the solid brick. Pushing her hand through, all the way, Usagi's legs and arms followed. She pulled her trunk through the wall following her and examined her surroundings. A sign, very similar to the signs in the regular train station stated "Platform 9 & 3/4". Grinning, Usagi climbed aboard the train and went in search of a compartment to sit. Most of the rooms were full of laughing wizards and witches, obviously good friends. She didn't feel right about interrupting them and continued onward, hoping to find an empty room.  
  
Walking down the walkway, the redheaded boy spotted her and waved. "Hi, Usagi!" he greeted her.  
  
"Hi!" she replied, happy that she had found someone that would be friendly to her.  
  
"You can sit with me and my friends. Our compartment is right over here." He led the way down the corridor and into a room with several others.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville. Meet Usagi Tsukino, the new transfer student from Japan. Usagi, meet my friends Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and my little sister Ginny."  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Usagi smiled at them all. They all responded kindly and Usagi sat down next to the girl named Hermione.  
  
AN: Please leave a review and if you do, I promise to get the next chapter out much quicker than it took to get this chapter out! Thanks for reading ( 


	4. New Friends vs Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter and am not making any profit off this story. I'm just messing around with a few characters ^_^  
  
Summary: Usagi has left Japan and the Sailor Senshi to a world of magic at Hogwarts. Can Harry and his friends show Usagi what true friendship is? Does Hogwarts spell the end of her troubled life?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Setting: The beginning is in Japan, and then London, but most of the story will be at Hogwarts. Usagi is sixteen. Harry and his crew will be in their sixth year.  
  
AN: Thank you so much for your support and all of the feedback that I received. I really enjoy reading all of your reviews! Keep giving me such awesome feedback, and I'll keep writing. Hopefully, I'll never have as long of a break as I did between chapters 2 and 3. I have not decided who I want Usa to be with, but you have a new option to put her with if you want! Read and you'll find out who the new person to put her with is. I chose this person because of a suggestion from a reviewer ( I really do listen to you guys, even if I don't always do what you want me to do!! As I said, the vote is still on and will have a big impact on who Usagi ends up with, so don't forget to review and vote. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
A Ripple In Time  
  
By: BrittbeeLynn  
  
Chapter 4: New Friends vs. Old Friends  
  
They began a conversation about the latest happenings with quidditch and Usagi began to feel left out. She didn't know anything about quidditch and couldn't participate in the conversation. Not to mention the fact that they could joke around with each other and she didn't understand the jokes. When another common friend was mentioned, Usagi had no idea who he or she was and was lost in that respect as well. Ron, feeling some responsibility for her, would ask her opinions or try to explain some things to her, but eventually he gave up trying to explain and allowed himself to get caught up in the conversation.  
  
About an hour had passed when a quiet girl entered the compartment and told Ron and Hermione that they needed to help patrol the halls in the train with the rest of the prefects. Hermione groaned and stood up, stretching her legs, which were stiff from sitting for so long on a jostling train.  
  
"Well, we managed to hide for an hour and..." Ron glanced at his watch, "Twenty-three minutes." Hermione headed out the door and Ron followed.  
  
Usagi noticed that the boy named Harry seemed kind of put out by their leaving. Ginny and Neville continued talking while Harry stared at the door. Trying to make conversation, she said, "So, Harry...um...you play quidditch, don't you?"  
  
"Yep, I'm the seeker for the Gryffindor house," he replied, startled out of his reverie. Usagi smiled, her mind racing, trying to come up with something else to say to keep the conversation alive.  
  
"I'm new in the wizarding world, so could you explain to me what a seeker is exactly?" she asked. She had some idea of what a seeker was from listening in to his conversation earlier, but she figured it couldn't hurt to ask. Luckily, this seemed to be a good topic for conversation because Harry began to explain all about his position and the other positions in the game. Usagi tried to understand and figured that the game was sort of like basketball or soccer, trying to get their ball through an area with others blocking you and making it difficult.  
  
"I guess I'd have to actually see a game to really understand what it is," she said when he'd finished his explanation.  
  
"Yeah. It's an awesome game though. You'll see us play once we get going in school and the tournament begins."  
  
"What kind of broom do you have?" she asked.  
  
"Oh! It's absolutely awesome, top of the line. It's the best you can buy. I got it from my godfa-" Harry dropped off looking as if he'd eaten a few chili peppers and his eyes were watering. He paused for a minute, looking at the ground.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Nothing," Harry looked up with a blank expression on his face. "Anyways, I've got a firebolt. I'm terribly proud of it. It's what the professionals use in national and worldwide quidditch matches."  
  
"Really?" she asked. "That's awesome! I just bought a broom a few weeks ago. I'm pretty sure it's a firebolt too! Here, let me show it to you." Usagi opened her trunk and pulled out her new broom. It was still wrapped in the brown paper that it had come in because she hadn't had time to really take it out and look at it. And of course, she couldn't ride it yet, so it wouldn't have done any good to open it up. Gently removing the packaging, Usagi lifted the broom up for Harry to see. Sure enough, the handle was marked 'Firebolt'. Harry gaped at the broom, a carbon copy of the broom that resided in his own trunk. He was no longer the only student in Hogwarts to have a Firebolt. He knew that he shouldn't feel angry at her, but he couldn't help feeling a little resentment towards her. There were very few things that he was considered important for that were totally his own, but he was the star seeker, the one that had never failed at catching the snitch. He didn't want any competition. Of course, his mind reasoned, she didn't even know the first thing about quidditch. Just having the broom wouldn't make her any better than him. She could be absolutely terrible and having a firebolt wouldn't help in the least.  
  
"Yep, that's the same kind of broom I have. It flies like a dream!" Harry said with enthusiasm. He soon began some more small talk about how it was to fly. Usagi was a pretty good conservationist and was constantly asking him questions to keep their conversation going. He was glad he had her to talk to. It helped keep his mind off the fact that he wasn't a prefect again this year and Ron and Hermione were. It also helped to pass the time and he realized that he had made a new friend.  
  
Usagi smiled. Once the preliminary ice had broken, Harry was actually a pretty nice person. He was friendly and obviously very good at quidditch. He had even agreed to help her learn to fly her new broom since she would be starting in her 6th year and they only taught flying lessons your first and second years. Time passed quickly as the two friends got to know one another and all too soon, the train lurched to a stop.  
  
Usagi noted that it was dark outside and her stomach reminded her that she had only had candy for lunch. Stepping off the train, Usagi and Harry spotted Hermione and Ron due to Ron's hair, which stood out against the darkness. Hagrid was busy calling all of the first years over to the boats where he was resuming his job of taking them across the lake to Hogwarts. Harry greeted Ron and Hermione and Usagi smiled her hello as they began their walk to the castle. Ron stood next to Usagi and began talking to her about the different teachers at Hogwarts and explaining which were the good ones and which ones to be careful of. Feeling a little left out, Harry began his own conversation with Hermione.  
  
"Aww.... Look at the happy couples. Potter and his mudblood girlfriend and Weasly with his loony little friend." The four heard a familiar drawl say to them. Confused as to why anyone would call her freaky since she hadn't even met anyone other than Ron and his friends, Usagi turned around.  
  
Draco gaped at the girl as she turned around and met his eyes. She was not Loony Luna as he had assumed by her silvery blonde hair color. She was a beautiful girl he had never seen before. Her eyes looked slightly hurt and she stared at him as if shocked by what he had called her. Recovering quickly and feeling slightly guilty at having called her loony, he replied, "Oh, it's not the freak. It's someone new."  
  
"Oh, look. It's Malfoy and his thick boyfriends," Harry retorted, his face having gone red with anger.  
  
"Ohhh, good one. I'll save you the trouble of trying to think of something else to say and get going. I have important Prefect business to attend to," Draco said, bringing out the sore subject of Harry's not being chosen as a prefect. Looking towards the new girl and smiling charismatically, he said, "I'll see you around." Ron's eyes narrowed as he realized that Malfoy was obviously interested in Usagi. There was no way that someone so sweet and kind as Usagi could ever like someone as nasty and cruel as Malfoy, though, so he pushed that thought to the back of his mind and began walking again.  
  
"Who was that?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. The school jerk and his two thugs," replied Hermione. "You'll want to avoid them."  
  
"Yep, you're hanging with us and that automatically puts you on Malfoy's 'People I Hate' list," Ron explained.  
  
"Oh well. No big loss. I can do without insulting people. I've had enough of those to last a lifetime," Usagi replied bitterly, thinking of another place and other people.  
  
Ron laughed nervously, "Yeah. Lets go on in. They have a feast prepared for us and all the first years will be sorted into their house." He casually draped his arm around Usagi's shoulders and began walking in the direction of the Great Hall. Harry noticed Ron's arm and gave him a look that clearly said, "You'll be explaining later!" Neither Ron nor Harry noticed the hurt gaze of Hermione as she noticed Ron and Usagi.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and quickly took their seats. Usagi didn't have a house yet and didn't know when or how she would be assigned to one, so she sat with the Gryffindors and hoped that maybe they would let her stay. Soon the first years began to pile in. It had been a beautiful night for a boat ride across the lake and she they were all chatting excitedly. Soon, an older, very stern-looking woman entered the room and called everyone to attention. This year, it gives me great pleasure to announce that we have permitted the attendance of a new student from Japan. She will be entering into her 6th year here at Hogwarts and we are very excited to have her. I trust you will all make her feel welcome. Usagi Tsukino, please come forth and stand with the first years for a minute. We will need to have you sorted into a house as well.  
  
Completely embarrassed, Usagi stood and began walking forward. Everyone stared at her as she walked and she now wished that she had sat closer to the front of the room so that she wouldn't have to make this long walk. About 20 steps into her walk, Usagi felt a pulling. Her legs began to feel as heavy as lead and she dropped to her knees. People began whispering and looking at her weirdly. Professor McGonagall, as Ron had dubbed her, made her way towards Usagi, but stopped cold before she could get within ten feet of the girl.  
  
"A force field--there's a force field around the girl," she called out to the other professors. They didn't have enough time to respond, however, as there was a blinding flash of light and everyone stared in amazement, as the new student was no longer in the room.  
  
"But you can't disapperate in Hogwarts!" Hermione declared.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Usagi found her standing in a familiar dark and cloudy place. An even more familiar shadow made it's way towards her with a long staff held in her hands. "You should not have gone there," the shadow said.  
  
"Well, I did go there and I believe that was my decision, not yours," Usagi replied in the same tone. She was not going to be walked over by any more senshi, even if it was Pluto.  
  
"You will ruin your future. You will no longer be NeoQueen Serenity with her husband Endymion and daughter Chibi-Usa. You will enter into an as of yet unforeseen future with unpredictable consequences. Do you understand what I'm saying--"  
  
Usagi cut her off, "What? You don't think I understood all of your 'big words'? I know what you are talking about. The moment I left Japan, I knew that my future would change, but I made that decision. I chose to change my destiny and there's nothing you, or anyone can do about it. I'm not a puppet that you can use and I'm not going to fit some role you have planned out for me unless I want to, and guess what--I don't want to."  
  
"How can you say such things? Your daughter will not exist! Do you not care about her at all?"  
  
"No one is supposed to meet their daughter before they are actually pregnant and give birth to the child. You had no right to send her to me. I know that sending her was supposed to make me like her and fight even harder for the destiny that you had chosen for me. It didn't work though. I'm not as stupid as you all think. First of all, I didn't really like her all that much. Given the right circumstances, I'm sure that she would be a sweet little girl, but you must not have taken into account how she would see me. She absolutely hated me and saw me as a replacement for her mother, which she did not want. I'm sure she loved her actual mother, my future self, but she sure didn't love me, and that made living with her a nightmare. Who knows? Maybe in my new future I'll have several kids. Now that you can't see my future, you think that I won't have any children, but that's not the way it works."  
  
"I don't think you are the person to be telling me how it works, Usagi," Pluto said, her anger evident. She had stepped even closer to the princess as she kept talking and was now in the light so that Usagi could see how flushed with anger her face was.  
  
"You point that staff at me or even think of trying to force me back into the "Princess Serenity" mold and I will take away your title as a Sailor Senshi," Usagi said seriously, without emotion, as her surrogate mother pointed her staff in the princess's direction.  
  
"What?" Pluto asked in disbelief, "Take away my title? How dare you even make such a threat? I have always acted in your best interest! I, who have always tried to help you and give you good advice and direction in your life. You do not even have the authority to do such a thing! Only your mother--"  
  
"My mother's dead, Pluto. It's time for you to see and understand that. You should be loyal to me, not her. I will be your queen. However, you still see me as a child and one that you can control as well. You will not control me. You will not tell me what to do. I am old enough to decide for myself and I think you are wrong about who has the authority to remove your status as a senshi. There is no one of a higher royal lineage of the moon left alive, which makes me the only one who could take away your title, unless you expect a ghost to have power over me."  
  
"Your mother is no ghost! How dare you use such a disrespectful term when speaking of her?"  
  
"I loved my mother and I still do. I miss her guidance and help. I miss her love and support, but she is dead and her ghost is never going to be her. She will never come back to life again and there's nothing you or I can do about it. I am the future queen and I have the authority of the queen."  
  
"You are not the young woman I thought you were. You are completely selfish and have no respect for your elders. You will ruin your future," Pluto concluded sadly.  
  
"My future is mine to ruin. In my opinion, you were ruining it by forcing me into relationships and friendships that were detrimental to my self- esteem and happiness. I wish to return to Hogwarts now."  
  
"Princess, I beg of you. Do not go back to that place! There is only evil there!"  
  
"I have seen no evil. In Japan, there was evil. I was being attacked nightly! At Hogwarts, I am safe and have found people who appreciate me for me, not for my title."  
  
"Do you not wonder where Beryl came from? She was trained and educated at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"  
  
"Well, if you think about it, that would make sense," Usagi mused, "She was very witchy and she said she was from Earth."  
  
"Yes! She was from that cursed school--"  
  
Usagi interrupted her again, "You know, Beryl had way more skill with magic than I've ever had. If I had been weaker and she had of had equal strength in magic, she would have beaten me in skill. She knew how to shift her form, create minions, and channel her magic to do many things. She could even teleport to several locations very quickly. Wouldn't it be wonderful if I were trained in that manner and had the skill and training to back my magic up?"  
  
"Princess!" Pluto said, shocked.  
  
"I'm going back to Hogwarts now. You can send me, or I will teleport. Have it your way, but I would prefer that you do send me as I am tired and do not care to expend that much energy when you can do it much easier," she replied resolutely.  
  
"I cannot believe that this is happening. When did everything go so wrong?"  
  
"Well, it started when you sent Luna to change me into Sailor Moon and ended when I left Japan. Now I'm on my own again, without your 'help' and I feel that things are going right for once. Now send me back! That is an order," Usagi finished softly.  
  
Usagi found herself standing on the floor where she had just disappeared a little while ago. There was a young boy sitting on a stool with a large hat on his head. Everyone, even the hat, was staring at her.  
  
"Um...sorry about that everyone. I'm....um....I'm back now and I'd like to be sorted, please," she stated, looking at Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Well, yes, of course. When we finish sorting the first years, you will be sorted. Please stand in line now," the startled professor replied.  
  
AN: Please leave a review and if you do, I promise to get the next chapter out soon! I managed to keep my end of the bargain with this chapter, so keep yours!! Suggestions and good advice are always welcome. Thanks for reading ( 


End file.
